School Festival
by x5xaquamarinex5x
Summary: They are already in their teens and the problem about the elementary school principal is over... But they didn't know the troubles that they will go through in the school festival! MikanXNatsume, HotaruXRuka, MisakiXTsubasa
1. nothing changed

**This is my first fanfic ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>

It was sunny morning and all the students of Gakuen Alice are busy and having fun on preparing for the festival this year. The Academy will have a three-week school festival instead of two weeks because the dangerous ability type will join this year and they said they want their first year of participation be longer. Thus, the higher-ups agreed since the dangerous ability type are the ones who saved the academy from misery that was caused by the elementary school principal.

Mikan was transferred at the dangerous ability class six years ago and was declared by the elementary school principal as his "precious favorite". Thus, she was given a special star as her rank and her dangerous ability type classmates were always forced to go out on missions by the anti alice organization that was formed by the elementary school principal. But without his knowledge, the higher-ups and the teachers who knows what was going on secretly planning to destroy the ESP's dark plans at once, with the help of dangerous ability class, they've defeated the ESP and the AAO, who is now locked up in a cell. The ESP's alice were gone because it was stolen by Mikan who kept all the alice stones at the High School Principal's office.

Since the ESP is locked up and lose his alice, they've declared Jinno-sensei as the new principal of the elementary branch. Everybody was happy for him, except for the students because he still have the hobby on electrifying his students. **(A/N: Aaawww, poor Jinno's students, hehehe :D)**

Mikan is in her special star room and writing a letter to her grandfather:

_Dear grandpa,_

_It's been six years already and i missed you so much! Today is the school festival here at Gakuen Alice and I'm so excited because this year, our class will participating even if we are only few unlike the three other classes..._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in! The door's open!" Mikan said as she sealed her letter. The door opened and her best friend Imai Hotaru came in.

"Baka!"

"Ah! Hotaru! Ohayou!" she greeted her BFF with a big smile.

"What are you doing? Hurry up! The school festival ceremony is going to start in a few minutes and all of the principal students need to be there."

"Oh, okay! I'll just put on my uniform" Mikan said and hurried to her closet.

When she's all done, they went to the high School Principal's Office. It is the meeting place of all the special star students or principal students, there are only six of them. In the High School branch are Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu and Mikan, there are no special star students in the Middle School branch and in the elementary branch is only Youichi.

When the two girls reached the HSP's Office, the others were already there and are only waiting for the two girls before they go to the ceremony.

"You're late" Mr. Yukihara, the HSP, said calmly. Mikan bowed down her head and apologize, "Gomene Oji-sama".

"Oh, it's okay, besides their's still three more minutes before the ceremony starts" he said as he stood up from his chair. "Let's go then children" he continued and they went to the opening ceremony for the school festival.

* * *

><p>The ceremony started as soon as the three higher-ups, the student principals and the student council president are Youichi is the youngest, he decided to shift from nine year old boy to a nineteen year old teen just for fun. When they went on stage, all of the other students who have no idea about Youichi's age manipulation alice are wondering of who's the new guy. Mikan and her friends just sweat dropped but all of Natsume and Ruka's fan girls doesn't care of the "new" guy because their eyes were only glued to Natsume and Ruka, as well as youchi's fan girls, who are looking pathetic because their crush isn't present. Yuu also started attracting girls but not as much as Natsume and Ruka. Mikan and Hotaru just sat their quietly and sweat dropped. When the student council president was done with his speech, the school festival started.<p>

Everybody was happy and started roaming around, some went to the central town, the others went out to check what the different classes has prepared and others just decided to stroll to see what they should do.

Mikan and her friends had reached the central town. She and Youichi hurried to the store which sells Howalon, the two's favorite candy. When they returned, they shared the Howalon with their friends. The group were in the middle of having fun, when someone controlled Mikan's shadow and forced to face back. When she was facing back, she was surprised to see Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada.

"Senpai!" Mikan said as she hugged her two senpai's. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, even if we already graduated, we wouldn't want to miss the fun of the school festival" Tsubasa answered.

"And we miss you all!" Misaki exclaimed.

"So, how are things going?" asked Tsubasa.

"Oh, things are going fine. Mikan and Natsume still have lots of squabble, Youichi has lots of fan girls lurking over him, I'm still the class representative and Hotaru is still blackmailing Ruka." Yuu answered just as Hotaru heard the word "blackmail", she showed a picture of Ruka playing with the animals like a little boy. When Ruka saw this, he started to chase Hotaru around central town until they reached the northern woods. The others just sweat dropped at the scene.

When Hotaru and Ruka didn't come back after a few minutes, the gang decided to go to a nearby cafe while waiting for the two. On their way to the cafe, they met their other friends namely Sumire, Koko, Mitukene and Nonoko. "Oh, Natsume darling, why are you alone?" Sumire asked Natsume.

"I'm not alone" Natsume answered.

"Oh? Your not? Where's Ruka?"

"Chased after Hotaru" Youichi answered in.

"He's with Imai again?" Sumire ashed and was stoned.

"Geez, I wonder if they're going to be a couple or not" Koko said.

"I bet they will! They're always together for this past six years every time Mikan, Natsume and Youichi are on missions" Mitsukene said. When Sumire heard this, she dropped depressed anime style.

"Oh, it's okay if Imai is with Ruka. Besides, I still have Natsume here with me" Sumire said and clings to Natsume's arms. Natsume got pissed off and so he burned Sumire's hair.

"Permy! Your hair!" shouted Mikan as she nullified Natsume's alice.

"My. My. Natsume hasn't change a bit" Tsubasa said and laughed.

"Yeah, whatever shadow" Natsume said. Tsubasa just sweat dropped.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to the cafe?" Why don't we all go together?" Nonoko offered.

"Great idea Nonoko!" Misaki said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikan exclaimed and they went to the cafe.

When they reached the cafe, they were greeted happily by Anna. "Hey guys! Welcome to the cafe! Please take a seat and wait for a while! I'll be making you guys my specialty. Banana Miracle Pie!"

"I hope you'll not use an expired ingredient like before" says Natsume.

"Hey! Don't be so mean!" Mikan shouted and comforted the stoned Anna, "It's okay Anna, I know you didn't do it in purpose."

"Thanks Mikan-chan!" Anna said and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hotaru and Ruka are now in the central park, but still chasing at each other. Hotaru is riding her flying duck mtotr bike while Ruka was riding his eagle. They are having their usual fun when he stopped and looks at a building.<p>

"Finally! I caught you! Where's my picture?" Ruka demanded hen he reached Hotaru.

She didn't say a word and her eyes were glued on the banner. "An auction?" she said.

Ruka was confused on what Hotaru was talking about, then turned his attention to where Hotaru is looking. When he saw the banner, he was stoned, "W-Wait! You're not planning to put that in auction right?" Ruka asked panicking. But still, Hotaru ignored him and went on her way to the auction.

"I'm gonna be rich in no time" she whispered while Ruka looked horrified and was not able to move for a while.

_"She's really gonna sell my pictures! This is embarrassing!"_ he thought.]

When he gathered himself, he started to chase after Hotaru to stop her, "Imai! Stop your evil plan! I'll buy it instead!" he shouted but it was too late. She already entered the building.

* * *

><p>Mikan and the rest are now eating the miracle banana pie that was made by Anna and they all loved it. It was so delicious that they almost squeal while the pie melted in their mouth except for Natsume who ate the pie with a straight face.<p>

"Wow! Anna-senpai's pie is delicious!" exclaimed Youichi.

"Hai! You're right Yo-chan!" Mikan agreed.

"Anna! Your the best!" Nonoko said.

"Would you make us another one please?" Misaki requested.

"Sure Misaki-senpai! I'll make you pie as much as you like!" Anna said and again proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Ruka reached the building, he was stopped by two bodyguards, "Sorry Mr. Nogi but Miss Imai had ordered us not to let you in until she sold all of your pictures." said the guard with sunglasses.<p>

"We don't like to disappoint Miss Imai because we all know how scary she is when she got disappointed" said the other guard with a pierce on his left ear.

"What? That Imai!" Ruka shouted with an anger tone. "I'm gonna get her!" he said with his right fist held in front of his face.

RING! RING! RING!

"huh?" Ruka's cellphone was ringing and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Oi, Ruka? Where are you? We're at the cafe" Natsume said and ended the call not giving a chance for Ruka to answer back.

Ruka then decided to go to the cafe and wait for Hotaru with his friends. When he reached the cafe, everybody was surprised to see Ruka alone.

"Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"She's at the auction" Ruka answered.

"Auction?" Sumire asked.

"Hai."

'What she's doing there?" Koko asked.

"Is she going to buy something? And plan to be the highest bide?" Tsubasa also asked.

"No."

'Then what?" Misaki asked too.

"She's selling pictures."

"What pictures?" Mitsukene asked.

"The one that I'm playing with the animals."

"The one that she showed earlier that looks embarrassing?" Youichi asked.

"Hai" Ruka answered all the questions and now he's all gloomy. When Misaki, Koko and Mitsukene heard about this, an idea struck in their mind.

"Please excuse us for a while, we just want to see something" Misaki said as she stood up.

"As Misaki-senpai said" Koko and Mitsukene said then followed Misaki.

"Where are they going?" Mikan asked.

'Who knows?" Natsume answered.

Just as then Anna came with banana miracle pie on her hand and placed it on the table. The group then begun eating again with Ruka. Misaki, Koko and Mistukene made their way to where the auction was held. They were just right on time because as they entered the building, it's Hotaru's time to show her item. Most of the bidders are Ruka's fangirls and the all wanted the picture for their Ruka collection. The highest bidder is Yuki Kazi, her bid was 1000 rabbits. The host was about to announce that Yuki won the bid but was stopped by a shout coming from Misaki.

"1,500 rabbits of Nogi's picture!"

Everyone was surprised even Koko and Mitsukene because her bid was just too high. "Senpai" said the two boys in unison.

"Oh, it's okay, I have money. I'm a fashion designer" Misaki said with a smile.

"Anyone higher than 1,500 rabbits?" asked the host but no one dared to bid higher. "Then Ruka Nogi's picture goes to Misaki Harada."

When the auction was done, Misaki, Koko, Mitsukene and Hotaru went to the cafe. When they reached the cafe, they were all surprised to see Hotaru with them. "Where did the three of you go?" asked Tsubasa as Misaki sat at his side.

"To the auction" Koko answered.

"What did you do their?" asked Ruka.

'They bought your picture" Hotaru answered as she sat beside Mikan.

"They what?" Ruka shouted in surprised.

"We are the highest bidders!" Misaki announced happily.

"Wow!" Youichi said.

"What are you doing with it?" Natsume asked.

"On what?" Koko asked.

"The picture" Natsume said. "What are you doing with it?" he repeated a little annoyed.

"Oh, we will add it to the embarrassing photo album of Ruka" Koko answered.

"Embarrassing what?" shouted Ruka and stoned.

"You have like that?" asked Natsume raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, it's at the watching over Ruka group office" Misaki answered.

"Wow! Can we see it?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Koko and Mitsukene answered in unison.

When they finished eating the pie, they all made their way to the watching over Ruka office that was at the high school section. Since the high school students didn't remove the alarms that their senpai's made, Tsubasa and Misaki changed their clothes into high school uniform and Youichi used his age alice and grew 10 years old and changed his elementary uniform to high school uniform. When the three were all ready, they went in the high school section. When they reached the watching over Ruka office, they all went inside except for Ruka.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because this isn't a fanclub and we don't want you to see a thing inside this room" Koko answered.

"Ans the very first rule of this group is never let Ruka enter" Mitsukene added in and they closed the door in Ruka's face.

Inside the room, everyone was amazed to see lots of portraits of Ruka with different angles and their are also articles about Ruka. They are keeping it for the next members. Their's also a book shelf full of photo albums. It was all Ruka's pictures, some of it was by Hotaru, she's selling Ruka's pictures to the group whenever his fangirls can't afford it. In the middle of the room stands a table with a book neatly placed at the table. The book contains about Ruka's life and according to Misaki, the group watches Ruka secretly and write down everything they saw, after finishing the first book, they made hundreds of copies and sold it to Ruka's fangirls and now, they're working on the second volume of the book.

Ruka doesn't seem happy when the door opened and all his friends came out. They all looked Ruka with funny expression on their faces except for Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi who's faces remained poker face.

"What did you see there?" Ruka asked gloomy.

"Oh, Ruka dear! I see you everywhere in that room!" Sumire said with starry eyes.

"Ruka-pyon is cute with Hotaru's shots!" Mikan said.

"This group is really watching you" Yuu said.

"Ruka, you don't need to feel embarrassed" Anna comforted.

"Yeah! Besides, we're your friends" Nonoko said, rubbing Ruka's back.

"Your right", Ruka finally said and put a big smile on his face. Natsume just remained silent as he saw his best friend's happy expression.

"Hey! Let's stop all the drama and let's go back to the festival!" Tsubasa said.

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if their are any wrong spelling and grammar... and I would also apologize if their are any OOC in here.<strong>

**Please read and review! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secret Revealed**

The days goes by and all the students and visitors at the Academy are having a lot of fun in the School Festival. They bought foods, items and others. Some tried the activities or attractions being held by the students and some of the visitors met up with old friends. It was the longest School Festival, until finally the last day of the Festival came. On the last day, everybody enjoyed every minute of it, and lived their lives to the fullest. But, some of the students are very busy preparing for the last dance.

To the students of Gakuen Alice, the last dance is very important to them. Because it was believed that the couple dancing together during the last dance will love each other more and the love will last forever. But for some students, last dance is just for fun and symbol of ending the School Festival.

Mikan and her friends were wondering if who would they ask to the last dance. For them, deciding is really hard but still, they have no idea who to ask.

"Maybe I'll just look at the guys later on" Nonoko said.

"Your right" Mikan agreed.

"I have to decide between Ruka and Natsume!" Sumire said in panic.

"Your asking Ruka and Natsume?" Hotaru asked. Sumire was horrified by Hotaru's question and remembered what Mitsukene said before, _Oh no! Maybe they are a couple, they're just hiding it from us_, she thought.

"A-Ah! N-No! Of course not! I was thinking to ask Koko, besides his my partner" Sumire quickly answered.

"Oh" Hotaru said. "I was just about to tell you to ask Ruka instead", she continued. Sumire was stoned. _So they are not a couple after all_, she thought. "Why?" she asked.

"Because Natsume is for Mikan. Remember they used to go on missions together." answered Hotaru.

"Oh yes, I remember."

"Hotaru! What are you talking about?" Mikan said who was now crying waterfalls.

"Admit it, you have a thing for Natsume."

"No I don't!" _Actually I'm confused about my feelings towards him_ Mikan thought.

"Don't refuse it."

"How about you Hotaru-chan?" Anna interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You and Ruka?"

"What about us?"

"Aren't you already a couple? You're always together whenever Mikan and Natsume are on missions."

"We're always taking Youichi with us."

"Yeah but not always because Mikan and Natsume are taking Youichi with them more often."

"What? Your dating?" Mikan said with starry eyes.

"No were not. Baka." Hotaru answered. All of her girlfriends looked at her with disbelief. "It is true!" Hotaru insisted.

"Then do you have a thing with him?" asked Anna, all ears were on Hotaru but she just looked at them.

"Well?" Mikan asked her best friend.

* * *

><p>At the park, the boys were sitting under a tree happily chatting. Except for Natsume who is reading a manga. Like the ladies, the guys are also talking about the last dance. "I wonder who Anna will ask" said Mitsukene.<p>

"But aren't you guys always together?" asked Yuu.

"They should be, they're partners" said Koko smiling.

"Even though, they're only partners in our class" said Ruka.

"Isn't Koko-senpai dating Anna-senpai?" asked Youichi. When Natsume heard this, he got Youichi's attention.

"Oi, Youichi. Aren't you too young about that matter?"

"No. No I'm not, Onii-chan" answered youichi.

"Yes you are you're still 9 years old. An elementary."

"But I'm already in class B."

"Is that what you learned during those stupid missions?"

"Hai!" Youichi said happily. "I always see you and Mikan-senpai protecting each other." Natsume was stoned. but recovered quickly.

"But we're always protecting you too" Natsume said with a calm tune.

"Oh yeah."

"See?"

"Then I learned it from Hotaru-senpai and Onii-chan!" Youichi said smiling at Ruka. This time, it was Ruka's turn to be stoned.

* * *

><p>All of the girls are looking at Hotaru, waiting for answer. She just seat their quietly, her head low. <em>I can't answer them<em>, she thought to herself. _But I can't lie to them, especially on Mikan. I know that she's still not sure about her feelings to Natsume and I understand her, but me..._

Mikan and the girls are looking at Hotaru, they were so excited to hear Hotaru's answer. To them, every second is like a minute and every minute is like an hour. They've been waiting for at least 3 minutes for Hotaru to talk, but still, no words came out from her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I remember, last year on Hotaru's birthday, when Youichi, Natsume and Mikan are on a mission. Ruka gave Hotaru a gift and Hotaru accepted it giving him a hug" said Yuu.<p>

_This time, Ruka was blushing very hard. I think it's about time to tell them the truth._ He thought.

"Truth? What truth?" Koko asked. _Oh no! He read my mind!_ Ruka thought with a shock.

"Gomene, I can't help it" Koko apologized.

"So, about the truth thingy, what is it?" asked Mitsukene.

* * *

><p>Finally, Hotaru opened her mouth and took a deep breath. All of the girls' smile widened, and they all held the breath. Their eyes green bigger and they were now too close to Hotaru, all of their ears were open, not wanting to miss a word. Hotaru took another seep breath and looked at her friends.<p>

"I can't lie to you guys" she said.

* * *

><p>Ruka looked at his friends, this time, Natsume's ears were also opened to what is Ruka about to say. First, Ruka looked at his bestfriend, then Youichi, then Yuu, Mitsukene and Koko. Their eyes were all glued to him, waiting for a word or more to come out from his mouth. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, I think it's really time" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, we're dating."<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko all screamed with excitement. They were happy that finally, Hotaru admitted her true feelings to Ruka. They thought that the two will not get along so well even if they are partners, because, Hotaru is always blackmailing Ruka whenever she wanted.<p>

"I'm happy for you, Hotaru!" Mikan said and hugged her bestfriend.

"How about you and Natsume?" she asked. When Sumire heard this, she looked at Mikan.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure about my feelings. you all know that we always squabble about things."

"But do you like him?" asked Anna.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask him to the last dance tonight" Nanako advised.

"Yeah, why don't you try?" Sumire asked.

"I'll try..."

"You can do it" Hotaru comforted. Mikan smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" said Koko.<p>

"So it is true!" said Mitsukene.

"They're dating!" said Yuu.

"Nii-chan is in love!" said Youichi.

"Hn" Natsume was a little bit happy. _It's a good thing he's dating Imai._

"But didn't you tell us? and why is she blackmailing you?" asked Yuu.

"Well, we all know what Imai is. Her worlds revolves around money, and if she's selling my photos. She can price it as high as 500 rabbits."

"But, she can just take a photo of you with a good post, not a stolen shot that is very embarrassing", Mitsukene exclaimed.

"She tried, but only few people are buying it" Ruka is gloomy.

"Aww... Poor Ruka" said Koko patting his friend's back.

"Well, I saw Ruka-nii-chan kissing Hotaru-senpai the other day" Youichi said thinking about the details. Ruka was stoned again.

"You did?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah! Before the School Festival. Remember when all the dangerous ability class was called at the middle school principal's shrine and I didn't show up?"

"Oh that? Yeah."

"Well, I was on my way, but I saw Ruka-nii-chan and Hotaru-senpai walking together alone. So I spied on them."

"And?" asked Koko and Mitsukene who are listening eagerly.

"And, after a while, I saw them kissing passionately. Actually, I've got a photo of them" and he shpwed a pecture of Hotaru and Ruka kissing who were locked in each others arms.

"Youichi! That's embarrassing! Give it to me!" Ruka shouted and tried to snatch the picture. But Youichi released an evil spirit and it scared Ruka.

"You have to buy it."

"Buy it?"

"Yes, so that I can buy Howalon."

"But your monthly allowance is 300 rabbits! Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"What?"

"You know how I love them nii-chan."

"How much is that Yo-chan?" Mitsukene and Koko asked in unison with a black aura coming out of them and their evil smile that looks creepy.

"I had a bad feeling that they'll put it at their collection again" Yuu said to Natsume.

"Yeah" said Natsume.

"200 rabbits!" said Youichi.

"We'll take it!" Mitsukene said.

"Yes, we'll take it!"

"Wait! Don't!" said Yuu and everybody looked at him.

"Why?" Koko and Mitsukene said in unison.

"That's also Imai you're messing with!" he explained. When the two looked at the picture, they were stoned.

"Your right!" they exclaimed.

"Youichi, your not serious at selling that right?" Yuu asked.

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Okay, fine. I'll buy it Youichi" said Ruka.

"Yehey! Howalon! Here I come!" Youichi said and gave the picture to Ruka and got the money, when he received the money, he pulled Yuu with him and they went to central town to buy howalon. Koko and Mitsukene went with them.

* * *

><p>When Ruka and Natsume are already alone, they went under a sakura tree ans sat there. They were just sitting quietly. Natsume was reading manga and Ruka was observing the picture that was on his hand, <em>I can't believe Youichi, he was just Hotaru<em>, he thought. Finally, Ruka broke the silence between him and Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, can you burn this picture please? I don't want Hotaru to see it", he said and gave the picture to Natsume.

"Okay", he got the picture and burned it.

"So, how are things between you and Mikan?"

"Huh?"

"You and Mikan?"

"Oh, well, I didn't confess to her yet."

"Oh, well, I think she likes you back too."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

'Because, we always squabble and she keeps on saying she hates me."

"That's because you keep calling her polka dot."

"Ichigo-kara too" Natsume added.

"Natsume, you need to stop name calling her."

"I can't help it."

"Your excuse is that, you don't want her to see the darkness that you are into."

"Ah~"

"But in the end, she still lightens up the darkness in you."

"Yes, your right but-"

"Natsume, it's time to go out of that darkness, your light, Mikan, is already there."

"I think your right" Natsume said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked and stood up also.

"Let's get ready for tonight. I'll confess to Mikan" he answered.

* * *

><p>Mikan and Hotaru were at Mikan's special room. The two are very busy for the last dance. Earlier, they went to the central town to buy things to wear. They've entered every store that's selling shoes., gowns and make-ups and they bought everything they wanted. All of the gowns are neatly lying on Mikan's king size bed. they can't decide which one to use. Finally, Hotaru picked a purple, backless long gown. The color of the gown matched her eyes and she looked pretty on it. Mikan, on the other hand picked a red gown; the gown was strapless and was above her knee showing off her legs.<p>

next thing, Mikan picked a nude colored 3 inches high heels shoes so that her red gown will pop out. Hotaru then picked a 2 1/2 inches high heels shoes that is color black. Hotaru placed a hair pin in her hair with a butterfly on it. Mikan, n the other hand, tied up her hair, allowing some of her locks falling down. Next, they put on a make-up and they're ready to go.

* * *

><p>The ball was held at the park, as requested by most of the students. In the middle of the park, there was a bonfire that will be lit when the occasion starts. The tables were placed randomly at the park, the buffet was set at one side and the center of the park was left empty except from the bonfire. In 30 minutes, the occasion will star, and at this time, all of the students from elementary to highschool are on their way to the park.<p>

When the students were already there, the occasion which is also a closing ceremony for the school festival started. Most of the students already busied themselves on the buffet area, and some were happily dancing with companions.

Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko arrived at the ball at the same time and sat on one of the tables. They were all so happy and excited for the night, and they are also looking for the guys. Anna is wearing a blue gown that looks simple but elegant and paired it up with blue 3 inches high heels shoes, Sumire is wearing a magenta gown with little ruffles at the edge and paired it up with a black 3 1/2 inches high heels shoes, while Anna wore a black glamorous gown and black 2 inches high heels and she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

A few minutes later. the boys came. All of the girls are staring at them with admiration, esp to Natsume, Ruka and the 19 years old Youichi. When they sat down on one of the tables that are near to Mikan's table, all of the boys' fangirls were surrounding them asking them to a dance. Sumire was pissed off by this, because they were so loud, so she decided to scare the girls away. Mikan and the others just sweat dropped.

After a while, Ruka stood and asked Mikan on a dance. At first, Mikan was nervous because it's her bestfriend's boyfriend. When Hotaru noticed this, she smiled at Mikan.

"Baka, it's impolite of you if you don't accept Ruka's proposal to dance with you" she said.

"B-but he's your boyfriend Hotaru" Mikan said looking at Hotaru.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just a dance" Ruka said and pulled Mikan away.

Next, Yuu asked Sumire to dance and Mitsukene asked Nonoko and Koko asked Anna and Youichi asked Hotaru. So, only Natsume was left their, looking at Mikan.

While Hotaru and Youichi were dancing, they got a glimpse of Natsume, sitting quietly and ignoring his fangirls. At first, they thought, he just wanted to sit around, but they noticed that he's been looking at Mikan who is now dancing with Yuu. Finally, Youichi transformed back to his 9 years old form and took Hotaru to Natsume.

"Nii-chan, why don't you dance with Hotaru-senpai?"

"Eh?"

"I'm tired, so dance with her nii-chan, then with Sumire-senpai, then with Anna-senpai and with Nonoko-senpai" Youichi said.

"Okay" Natsume said and took Hotaru's arm ad took her to the dance floor.

"So, tell me, do you like Mikan?" Hotaru asked while they are dancing.

"What?"

"Well, ever since that baka entered this academy, you've changed."

"What made you say that?"

"I know that Mikan's smile and her positive side had helped you a little, you see, if she's no here, maybe your worlds is still dark."

"Hn."

"I just wanted to ask you one thing."

"What's that?" Natsume asked and begun to twirl Hotaru to Koko.

But before Hotaru and Nonoko crossed each other, she told her request to Natsume, "Please take care of her, you know how fragile she is" That thing keeps on rining on Natsume's head. _I promise, I'll take care of her_, he thought.

Finally, it was time to the last dance. When the host said that each of everyone may pick the person they wanted to dance with, all of Mikan's fanboys gathered around her asking her for the last dance. But, Mikan was not paying attention, she's busy thinking about Natsume. _There's no way I can ask him to the last dance now, I'm sure he'll just pick one of his fangirls_, she thought. She was just about to pick randomly among her fanboys when the host caught their attention "Mr. Hyuuga Natsume, here, wants to dance with his partner, not only in class but also in missions, Miss Sakura Mikan!" mikan was stunned by what she heard, and all of her fanboys were cursing Natsume, also, Natsume's fangirls to Mikan.

When Natsume took Mikan's hand, they danced gracefully looking at each other's eyes deeply. To them, it seems they were the only person that was on the ball. "Why would you choose me?" Mikan asked after a while.

"Why? You don't want to dance with your partner?"

"It's not that, it's just that, most of your fangirls really wanted to dance with you."

"I don't care about them, and stop talking about them, Polka."

"You still haven't change."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>When the music stops, everyone was surprised because the music was changed, when they looked at the Dj, he was gone and the person controlling the music was the 19 years old Youichi. He changed the song from waltz to rock and held the microphone near hi mouth, "Hey! It's the longest school fest ever! And it's the first time for the dangerous class to participate in the activity! Now, it will be also the first time to break the tradition of the last dance! Let's get the party started!" Everybody was amazed by what he did, because no one dared to break the rule. Youichi went to the dance floor and took Mikan away from Natsume.<p>

"Nii-chan! Can I borrow her?"

"Sure, besides I don't own her", Natsume said and leave.

"What did he say? You're not yet his girlfriend?" Youichi asked Mikan.

"No! What are you talking about? Let's dance!" and everybody danced non-stop. Just as the students were having the time of their lives. The music, again stopped.

* * *

><p>This time, the students were about to complain, when they see the 3 principals, and the teachers on stage. Everyone was stoned and scared as to what might happen. The look on their faces were scary.<p>

"Alright, who started this?" Narumi asked the students.

"We all know that you all break the rules, as for that, you will be all finished if you don't tell us who started it" Misaki-sensei said.

"As what they said. i have nothing to say for you now" Noda said and instantly disappeared, maybe he went to the past of future, who knows?

"Well, I did it", Youichi said and tranformed back to his 6 years old look and went on stage.

"Why?" asked Misaki.

"Just for fun" he shrugged and laughed nervously.

"You know that you broke the tradition."

"I know. I'm sorry!"

"Okay, since you were all enjoying, you may continue the party, but..." Naru said and looked at the 3 principals.

"You will still be punished" said Jinno.

"Yes, and we'll think of your punishment" said the middle school principal.

"As for now, you can enjoy the night" said the high school principal.

* * *

><p>Youichi was happy and signaled the Dj to play a song and thus, the party continued. They all danced non-stop, even the higher-ups and the sensei's had the time of their lives, and you can see all the happy faces of each and everyone in the academy.<p> 


End file.
